1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension control device, and more particularly to a suspension control device having a double control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension control device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-4 comprises a control cord 1 having a first end connected to an electric appliance (not shown) and a second end provided with a pull tab 11. Thus, when the control cord 1 is pulled downward, the switch (not shown) of the electric appliance is switched so as to control operation of the electric appliance.
In operation, the user's hand touches the control cord 1 as shown in FIG. 1. Then, the user's hand holds the pull tab 11 of the control cord 1 as shown in FIG. 2. Then, the user's hand exerts a force on the pull tab 11 of the control cord 1 to pull the control cord 1 downward as shown in FIG. 3. Finally, the user's hand releases the pull tab 11 of the control cord 1 as shown in FIG. 4.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, the moving direction of the control cord 1 has to be vertical to the switch of the electric appliance. If the moving direction of the control cord 1 is not vertical to the switch of the electric appliance, the switch of the electric appliance cannot be switched at a normal state or will be inoperative, so that movement of the control cord 1 has a directional limit, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation. In addition, when the pulling force applied on the control cord 1 is too large, the switch of the electric appliance is easily worn out, and when the pulling force applied on the control cord 1 is too small, the switch of the electric appliance is not operated, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation.